Alone in the Antarctic
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Sequel to "Happy Easter, Jack" More connecting smut to the movie... BlackIce. Pitch thinks he knows what Jack wants... Does Jack know? How can he trust himself...?


**Welp, decided to make a sequel to Happy Easter. More of the smuttiness that coincides with the movie, I suppose… (Or as best I could get it to fit)**

**Alone in the Antarctic**

Jack held the golden tube, scowling at his memories, but at the same time gazing at them tenderly. These were what he wanted so desperately, and now even though he hated them, he still wanted them. He still wanted them desperately.

Sounded all too familiar when thinking of where he got the memories… Jack couldn't believe what he had done… and with Pitch! He felt so dirty- so awful; he had betrayed the Guardians in the worst way. And yet… he still wanted him. He shivered as he imagined Pitch's touch, and he found himself clutching his memories even closer.

How could he throw his memories away? He needed them… If he tossed them it would all be for naught. His entire betrayal would have been worth nothing.

But the Guardians… They hadn't even tried to let him explain. He had apologized. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't help what his body wanted. Pitch was just so… so… dark… so tempting… Everything he did was so seductively forbidden… Jack bit his lip as he remembered the look of hurt on North's face when he had shouted, "You were with _Pitch_?!" And he didn't even know the worst of it…

"I thought this might happen…" Jack's eyes widened in terror, but then quickly his face contorted into a scowl. Why? Why was he here? Why now?

"They never really believed in you… I was just trying to show you that… But _**I**_ understand…"

That struck too deep. Snarling, Jack jumped to attack him, screaming in rage, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" He threw an icy blast in the boogieman's direction.

"NO?" Pitch snapped back, throwing sand up in defense before making to attack him in return, "I don't know how it feels to be **cast out**?"

Jack let an animalistic roar rip through him with his last attack- trying desperately to rid himself of his tormentor. Pitch threw up more sand into his ice's path, and the explosion of dust and fog and steam immediately afterwards made Jack drop to the ground.

Turning around in circles, looking for Pitch, he heard his voice. "To Not be believed in?" He was shouting. Where was he?

Suddenly his voice startled him, and Jack turned immediately, ready to attack.

"To long for… A Family…" Pitch's voice had fallen from its shouting. Now it was tender and soft. Jack instantly felt his resolve crumble. Lifting his brows and dropping his staff, Jack gasped in air greedily as he looked at Pitch.

Pitch looked sullen- sorrowful- remorseful. As if he were sorry for what had happened, and Jack watched as his shoulders rolled with his voice. Jack had lowered his staff completely by this point, as Pitch's words lulled him.

"All those years in the shadows, I thought… 'No one else knows what this feels like'…" he was looking away, sighing sadly before turning his eyes back to Jack and raising one hand to motion to him, whispering gently, "And now I see I was wrong…"

Jack swallowed at the sound of his voice- truly sad, truly understanding. Pitch was being sincere. Somehow he could feel it…

"We don't _have_ to be alone, Jack," Pitch pleaded, opening his arms and moving closer to Jack, "I believe in you…" he touched his chest, "And I **know** children will too…!"

Blinking up at him, Jack whimpered, "In me?"

"Y-he-yes!" Pitch said, bouncing a little with a laugh of joy. Jack looked at him and felt Pitch gingerly touch his shoulder. "Look at what we can do…" Jack's eyes traveled to the looming figure of frozen black sand. One side completely smooth, the other spiked outwards threateningly.

"What goes together better than _cold_ and **dark**?" Pitch asked, backing away from Jack now. Jack swallowed, watching his reflection in the giant ice. Pitch vanished, and suddenly Jack felt the familiar sensation of when he had chased Pitch through his lair.

When Pitch reappeared next to him, Jack wasn't even listening to his words. He simply called his name in a soft voice. Pitch blinked his silver gold eyes and looked at Jack- suddenly seeming to notice him.

Jack felt his back slam into the ice behind him and a moan tore through his entire being as Pitch claimed his lips in a dark, lustful kiss. Pitch ripped Jack's pants from him, and before Jack could think to stop what was happening, he forced himself inside him.

"AGH!" Jack cried out at the intrusion. He was still sore from earlier. He wasn't ready for this. But he wanted it. Wanted it oh _so_ badly…

Wrapping his legs tightly around the taller spirit's frame, Jack clawed the back of his neck; grunts and gasps and moans escaping him with each thrust. Pitch was merciless- and Jack loved that. He loved being abused like this, loved being broken: no one else could give him this. And only being alone with Pitch in the Antarctic made him realize that.

"Pitch!" Jack screamed the boogieman's name in sheer ecstasy as he was taken. If Jack weren't so enamored with how it felt, it would have seemed that Pitch was raping Jack **hard**. But, Jack was begging for more, and therefore, this was far from rape.

Biting into Pitch's shoulder, Jack couldn't stop the primal screams reverberating through the air. He couldn't control himself. As he bounced up and down, Pitch's manhood the only thing supporting him now, Jack wailed helplessly in pleasure.

"YES! Pitch, harder! Fuck me harder!" he screamed, wincing as his head slammed back into the ice. His back was rubbing against the ice- up and down- the grains in the frozen sand burning and scratching at him. Pitch's body ripping through his muscles like they were nothing.

Pitch gripped Jack's hair and he sunk his razor sharp teeth into the teen's neck, not slowing his mind numbingly fast pace. His grey erection was a blur as it slammed into Jack over and over again. His speed was inhuman. Jack screamed at the pain, allowing it to take him even further into this new pleasure.

His vision went white as Pitch brought him to his peak. His icy body could feel every little tremor within him from the searing heat that was Pitch. Screaming, Jack threw his head back with his release. Gritting his teeth, Pitch clutched Jack's ass tight and forced him down on his shaft a few more times before spilling into him with a hiss.

Jack gasped desperately and looked into Pitch's eyes. He could feel something hot and wet dripping out of him, but he didn't care.

Smirking at him, Pitch whispered, "You see Jack? We go perfectly together… The world we could create would be wonderful… So cold… So dark… It would be even better than the dark ages…"

Jack had to turn his head away as Pitch inched closer to him. He was hissing in his ear now, and Jack had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning.

"N-no," he whimpered, "No… That… That's not what I want…"

Chuckling, letting his hot tongue slither around Jack's ear, Pitch whispered, "Oh, but it is, Jack… Look at how you want me… You want to become one with me in so many ways… And the only way you can do that is to join me and let me take you…"

Pushing away from him and forcing himself off Pitch's length, Jack shook his head. "No, Pitch," he said again, "That isn't what I want… You want everyone to fear us… That isn't what I want… Just… Just…" Jack swallowed, pulling his pants back onto his tiny, broken body, "Just go… Leave me alone…"

If Jack could see the hurt in Pitch's eyes at that moment, he would have taken it all back. He would have accepted Pitch with open arms. But he was walking away now, unable to see the defeated expression in Pitch's features.

Scowling at his rejection, Pitch hissed, "Very well… You want to be left alone? **Done**… But first…"

Jack spun his head around, terror written across his features, and that was where it all went wrong.


End file.
